Looking Back
by fight4foo
Summary: After a death in the family, Jiraiya and the other sannin go back to a house that holds many memories for them all. They look back on where they’ve been and where they’re going. JiraiyaxOrochimaru, one-way TsunadexOrochimaru


**Looking Back**

**Author: **Emma

**Rating:** PG-13 (or T if you're ff(dot)net…)

**Pairings:** JiraiyaxOrochimaru, one-way TsunadexOrochimaru

**Genre:** humor, general

**Disclaimer:** I don't own naruto, but I heard you can get it off ebay…

**Warnings:** Shounnen-ai

**Summary: **After a death in the family, Jiraiya and the other sannin go back to a house that holds many memories for them all. They look back on where they've been and where they're going.

Jiraiya sneezed as a cloud of dust rose around him. He cursed and clutched the foot that he had rammed into the dusty chair. From behind him Orochimaru turned his head away from the dust cloud. The dust settled hack down and the stifling silence returned. It was as if they were walking into a tomb, which they were, in a matter of speaking. All the furniture in the tiny two story house was covered and dust lay thick on the floor, muffling their footsteps. Through the one open window a tiny ray of light entered, making the room look more terrifying than anything.

"It's so…gloomy in here," Jiaiya said, feeling the need to whisper so as to not disturb the oppressive silence much.

Orochimaru merely nodded, dragging on pale finger through the inch of dust on a table. For a second he looked at it, before whipping it off. "Let's just get what we came for and leave."

From somewhere across the room, in the dark, Jiraiya snickered, "Why, you scared or the dark-and-creepy-building?"

Orochimaru turned on his heel and made to leave the house. Jiraiya jumped after him and grabbed his elbow. "No! I was joking, Orochi. I didn't mean it! Don't leeeeave me!"

Stopping, Orochimaru smirked at his slightly taller companion. "Now look who's afraid." Jiraiya pouted and made to pull his hand away, but Orochimaru grabbed on and pulled him closer. "I merely thought we should hurry so Tsunade doesn't come looking for us." Orochimaru moved in and began to kiss Jiraiya's neck roughly.

For once in his life, Jiraiya thought with his head, not his groin, and pushed his enthusiastic lover off. "Not now, Orochi. You're right, we need to hurry before Tsunade comes." Orochimaru frowned, but stepped back. Jiraiya cursed mentally at himself, it was so rare for Orochimaru to start something, but now they needed hast. He promised to make it up once they were away from the house.

Orochimaru began to walk up the rickety staircase, not waiting for Jiraiya to follow. The upstairs of the house was in, if at all possible, worse shape than the downstairs. There was even fore dust in the one room and broken furniture littered the floor. It was more of an attic, now, than the bedroom it had once been. Jiraiya frowned, as he entered the room, at seeing it in such a state.

"I don't remember it being so small," Jiraiya commented softly, as he crossed to open a window. "When I was little it always seemed huge."

Orochimaru leaned against a table and smirked. "I distinctly remember the bed being too small," he commented idly, letting his sarcastic side show.

Jiraiya moved to whap the other shinobi on the head, who avoided it with ease. He shook his head and sighed as he popped onto the dusty bed. "Well, you know," he started before stopping to cough, "We could do it again to see." He grinned lecherously.

Orochimaru slowly sat beside him, so as to not disturb the dust as much. "What happened to getting in and out as fast as possible?"

Jiraiya sighed and moved closer to lay his head on Orochimaru's shoulder, who didn't protest, but also didn't move to pull him closer. "I know, but now that I'm up here I don't want to leave. There are so many memories in this room."

The house had been Jiraiya's when he was younger. He grew up in this house before moving out when his parents died. Then the house had gone to his older brother, who continued to live there for the next five years. The last week, however, Jiraiya's only remaining family, his brother, had been killed on a reconnaissance mission in a neighboring country. The older brother had kept the house, despite not living in it, but Jiraiya couldn't afford it and already had an apartment in the city. Therefore, he was selling the house. That was what brought him there. Before the house and all its contents were sold he needed to retrieve a chest from his former room. The chest was large, so he'd brought Orochimaru along to help carry it. That and he wasn't sure he could face the memories of the old house alone.

"Remember when we were gennins and used to have drinking parties here after missions? I don't believe my parents never noticed, we were so noisy," Jiraiya said, laughing and looking around the room. "You were always terrible at holding your drink."

Orochimaru refused to be mocked by Jiraiya and simply said, "If I remember correctly, Tsunade beat you at it."

Jiraiya frowned and wrapped his arm around Orochimaru, who stiffened at the contact. "Remember where we did it the first time?" he asked in a soft voice.

Orochimaru frowned, he wasn't one to look back on the past, but he decided to humor Jiraiya. "Right there," he pointed to the floor below the window, "At the time you said 'you couldn't wait' long enough to go three feet to the bed."

Jiraiya grinned and gripped Orochimaru tighter, "Aw, it was your reward for bring the youngest Anbu captain ever. I mean, it was a good reason to celebrate."

Orochimaru humphed and looked at the stairs. "Then there was the time you got caught smuggling home those porn magazines. Weren't you only twelve?"

Jiraiya let got to face Orochimaru and grinned even larger. "Yep, I couldn't leave my room for over a month after that and Tsunade almost made a hole in the floor when she hit me after finding out. Of course, you remember what happened during that month…" he trailed off and his grin grew suddenly perverted.

Orochimaru looked resolutely away from the grin and simply answered, "No."

"Aw, come on, Orochi, how could you forget?" Jiraiya whined.

Orochimaru remained silent, but his resolve began to falter as Jiraiya lifted his shirt and vest to stroke his stomach. "I was here…" he started softly, "To help you learn a new jutsu, on Sarutobi-sensei's orders."

"I didn't really need help," Jiraiya interrupted.

Orochimaru spoke louder, "Of course you did, an idiot like you can barely manage even the most basic of techniques." Jiraiya bristled at the insult, but remained silent. "I had let down my guard for a moment to look out at the stars. You snuck up behind me and…kissed me, on the lips. You said you wanted a girlfriend and needed someone to practice on. You said…I looked like a girl. I threw you out the window and told you that you could practice on your hand for all I cared." Orochimaru finished, sounding slightly angry at having to recall the memory.

Jiraiya grinned and moved to straddle his lover's legs. "Yup, and you still do."

Orochimaru made to push him off, but Jiraiya pushed him back on the bed. Orochimaru was about to protest, but decided not to as a hot mouth covered his own. They kissed passionately, ignoring the clouds of dust that rose around them. Jiraiya began to undo Orochimaru's belt and pants, wanting to take this a step further.

"Orochi, I wish you would still wear that robe thing, it was much less trouble you get into, "Jiraiya grunted before going back to work on the buckle.

Orochimaru tensed up for a moment, sensing someone enter through the window, but relaxed as he recognized the familiar chakra. Jiraiya, however, screeched as soon as he realized they weren't alone and attempted to shield his precious Orochimaru- who had his pants half-way down his thighs- from view.

"What are you doing here?" Jiraiya yelled, his voice several octaves higher than usual.

Tsunade looked from where she had landed on the floor below the window. "Me? I asked Sarutobi-sensei where to find you and he said you were here getting a chest," she smirked. "But apparently that's not all you were doing. Don't mind me, I just wanted to say goodbye to this house."

"Well you could have knocked you know!"

Tsunade looked from the clock she'd been inspecting to smirk at them again. "Your boyfriend knew I was here. I didn't know you were such an exhibitionist, Orochi."

Orochimaru shrugged from behind Jiraiya where he'd been fixing his pants. He looked slightly unhappy at being interrupted. "You know you would have wanted to see anyways, Tsunade." She grimaced and looked away, not wanting to let the conversation travel down that path.

Jiraiya spoke again, not liking being ignored. "Why did you want to say goodbye, Tsunade?"

"I was here almost as much as you guys," she walked over to the window and began to climb back out. "Remember when we used to sit on the roof and look at the stars, before you guys became otherwise preoccupied at night?"

Jiraiya and Orochimaru followed her out and onto the roof. The sku was bright and red with the setting sun. "Yup, those were some good times. It's where I first taught you guys how to play poker too. Remember how bad you were, Tsunade." He muttered softly, "And still are."

Tsunade reached behind Orochimaru to flick Jiraiya in the head, only using enough force to make him wince. "You weren't any great shakes at it either."

Jiraiya massaged his head, "I know, but I wasn't really playing to win. I just invited you over so I would have someone to tell about my latest experiences gathering research."

Tsunade leaned back on the roof and looked at the slowly darkening skiers. "Yeah, I can still remember those days. You were quite the little perv, not that that's changed much. I would always flirt with Orochi here during those little gatherings."

Jiraiya muttered something about 'important' and 'valuable information'. Orochimaru looked away from her, acting colder than usual towards the kunoichi since she had started a relationship with Dan. "At least then you had better taste, not just for some weakling shinobi," he replied, but she ignored it, not wanting to ruin the peace of the evening.

From his other side Jiraiya smirked and leaned across his boyfriend's lap to look Tsunade in the eye. "You also remember how you found out about us?"

Tsunade blushed and looked away from her friend. "Yes, you tow were only fourteen and…and doing it on the roof! I swear, Orochi, you really are an exhibitionist." Orochimaru didn't say anything, but the corners of his mouth turned up slightly and his gazed became lecherous at recalling that event. "The next day I almost killed you for 'perverting Orochi'. Not that that stopped anything. You guys used to go at it like rabbits."

"Yup, still do," Jiraiya laughed. "In fact just the other night-" Orochimaru shut him up with a swift flick on the shoulder. "Ne, Orochi what was that for?"

"Wouldn't want you to give out our secrets," he licked his lips and looked at Jiraiya as if he was some kind of prey. "Besides, we still need to get that chest."

Tsunade looked back at the two, "Yeah, what's in that thing anyways?"

Jiraiya sat up and fumbled with the bottom of his vest. "It's nothing," he muttered, eyes belying how truly important it was to him. "Just some stuff of my parents that my brother saved."

In a rare show of affection, Orochimaru pulled his lover's head onto his lap, where he played softly with the spiky hair.

"You know," Tsunade said softly, resting her head on Orochimaru's shoulder, who didn't protest. "I'm gonna miss this place."

"Me too," Jiraiya whispered from Orochimaru's lap.

"You guys are too sentimental," Orochimaru said, but the look in his eyes showed that he agreed.

They sat and watched the first few stars that had started appear. For a moment they were just genins again, kids without the weight of the world on their shoulders. They were all friends, simply happy to be together. They didn't worry that some day one of them would betray the rest, one would be a hermit, and the other flee from their town. For now everything was right.


End file.
